No me olvidaras
by Fblaz
Summary: Para sellar la semilla de demonio del cuerpo de Natsu, Lucy hace un trato con el Rey de los Espiritus celestiales. El pondrá su sello de su luz, ella le dará algo que vale lo mismo que su vida y Natsu... Natsu se opondrá a que las cosas simplemente se queden de esta manera dejándolo al margen.


Prologo: El precio a pagar

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Magnolia, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella. Todos los miembros aún funcionales de Fairy Tail estaban ocupados reconstruyendo su gremio, como siempre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y el mejor de los ánimos para enfrentar el día a pesar de lo duro que pudiera resultar. El maestro se había ido en la batalla y su funeral se hizo de forma solemne al día siguiente del fin de la pelea, su cuerpo seria dejado por la eternidad junto al de la primera y Zeref. Fue una dura despedida para todos, pero los magos de Fairy Tail saben que los que se van y no se olvidan son como hadas que nunca se alejan.

Un día soleado como cualquiera en la que todos estaban ocupados nuevamente reconstruyendo el gremio y la ciudad. Se podía ver a Laxus vendado casi completo sentado sobre un montón de madera observando con cuidado lo que hacía cada miembro, para regañarlo de no hacerlo bien como el nuevo maestro sustituto de Fairy Tail debía.

El maestro oficial Gildart nuevamente había desaparecido cuando se le había dicho que debía trabajar. Nadie sabía donde se metía durante el día, pero en la tarde noche volvía con una sonrisa ladeada preguntando – ¡Ey chicos! ¿Cómo se las habéis apañado hoy?

La más molesta por la desaparición del nuevo maestro del gremio era su propia hija, Cana – ¡ese viejo es una vergüenza! ¡Mira que venir a largarse a dar vueltas como vago mientras todos trabajamos aquí! – Gritaba sentada sobre la mesa mientras tomaba al seco otra jarra de cerveza – no puedo creer lo desvergonzado que es – grito cuando bajo la jarra golpeando la mesa.

Fue el chico cool del gremio quien le respondió sus alegatos – la desvergonzada eres tú que solo estas ahí bebiendo– le indico el peli azul que cargaba con 6 tablas sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras que el otro se podía ver claramente vendado completo.

La maga de las cartas solo se rio ante el comentario y burlonamente respondió – el desvergonzado eres tú que de nuevo andas de exhibicionista.

\- ¿A quién le dices exhibicionista? Alcohólica empedernida – se quejo el chico soltando las tablas que cargaba dispuesto a pelear con la maga – ¡deberías estar ayudando en la reconstrucción! será mejor que te pongas a trabajar.

\- No me vengas a decir que es lo que debo o no debo hacer – reclamo la chica – además me estas arruinando la bebida – reclamo dando vuelta la cara mientras sin esfuerzo lo encerraba en una carta mágica y la lanzaba al aire mientras se veía como el peli azul reclamaba desde adentro enojado.

\- ¡Gray sama! – corría Juvia a alcanzar la carta antes de que cayera al suelo - ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? – miraba en todas las direcciones para ver si algo se le ocurría para sacar a su amor de las cartas.

\- No tienes que hacer nada – se burlo la que lo había metido en todo aquel problema – podrías disfrutar de tenerlo solo para ti por los 40 minutos que dura el hechizo – le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, que hizo que la mujer del agua se parara en seco y dejará de buscar una solución y sonriera feliz

– ¡Gray sama solo para mí! – lloraba de alegría mientras frotaba la carta contra su mejilla.

\- Déjense de perder el tiempo – grito una enfurecida Erza que llevaba su ropa de trabajadora – aún hay muchas cosas que terminar si queremos que el Gremio esté listo a tiempo – los tres se pararon en seco al verla, Cana dejó su bebida sobre la mesa, Juvia soltó la carta de Gray que se convirtió en humo después de un pequeño estallido dejando libre al chico que manipulaba el hielo, pero sin nada de ropa encima.

\- ¡Kyaaa! – se escuchó el grito fino de Wendy que había entrado persiguiendo a Erza que debía descansar.

\- Eres un pervertido – Erza golpeo con su brazo bueno al chico de las montañas haciéndolo volar por los aires. En ese momento una ráfaga de aire y polvo se detuvo en la entrada del gremio en construcción.

\- con permiso, con permiso – entro corriendo el chico de pelo rosa hasta alcanzar la taberna improvisada de la camarera del gremio – ¡Mirajane! – le dijo casi sobre la barra - dame algo para comer a mí y a Happy por favor.

\- Claro enseguida Natsu – le sonrió angelicalmente la chica.

\- Rápido por favor que tengo que… - no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando los dos almuerzos se encontraban frente a él.

\- Entiendo, dile a Lucy que la quiero ¿está bien? – todos en el gremio se habían quedado en silencio nada más entrar el chico. Pues desde hace 4 días que él no paraba más de una o dos veces en el gremio y sólo para visitas de menos de 5 minutos.

\- ¡Claro! – respondió con una sonrisa mientras salía corriendo nuevamente en dirección al hospital dejando a todos en el mismo silencio del comienzo. Es que el dragón ni siquiera había estado mucho tiempo en el funeral del viejo, no quería despegarse de aquel hospital ni del lado de la rubia que yacía en él. Y aunque a todos les hacía falta la alegría de Natsu en aquel momento, nadie le podía culpar por no querer despegarse de la joven.

\- Vaya… con el ánimo que se le ve cuando pasa por aquí… - se escuchó decir al grandote que venía desde la dirección en la que el pelirosa se alejaba – en el hospital no hace más que suspirar…

\- Gajeel aquí no deberías… - le reprendió la pequeña de pelo azul que venía a su lado – hola chicos – saludo al gremio como si nunca hubiese pasado algo, pero ya era muy tarde. Esa frase la había escuchado un grupo especialmente ruidoso quienes en menos de un segundo estaban furiosos y curiosos sobre ellos con caras lúgubres.

\- ¿Cómo que en el hospital Natsu solo se la pasa suspirando? – pregunto Erza mirando con cara de poco amigos a Gajeel. A lo que el enorme gigante solo asintió sin saber que más decir o hacer - El siempre que viene tiene una enorme sonrisa y anda corriendo así que no sabíamos… - comenzó a pensar en voz alta la chica guerrera - aunque es obvio que se sienta mal después de lo que ocurrió con Lucy. Ni siquiera sabemos que ocurrirá cuando despierte…

\- Además ese cabeza de fuego debe estarse sintiendo culpable – le completo la frase el chico de pelo azul.

\- Si Gray sama no despertara por mi culpa… - Juvia se puso a pensarlo pero no pudo ni completar la frase pues ya estaba llorando tanto que su cuerpo se estaba derritiendo.

\- Debe haber sido difícil para Natsu darse cuenta de que la amaba después de aquello. – dijo la pequeña Wendy a lo que todos volvieron a su cara de sorprendidos hacia ella.

\- ¿qué has dicho?

\- bueno yo… - Wendy sentía que había despertado el demonio de la curiosidad del peor grupo que podía haberlo hecho y ahora se encontraba en la misma situación de Gajeel segundos antes.

\- Natsu no se ha despegado de Lucy desde hace 4 días – hablo la mejor amiga de la rubia en cuestión – solo se queda mirándola por horas… es normal pensar que está completamente enamorado de Lucy. – la atención de los casi zombies se dirigió a ella desde el mismo momento en el que empezó a hablar, pero sus palabras no tranquilizaron su curiosidad.

\- Bueno siempre noté que Natsu ponía demasiado cuidado e interés cuando se trataba de Lucy… - dijo Erza pensando.

\- Pero es tan cabeza hueca que sería imposible que se diera cuenta que sentía algo por ella – habló el mejor amigo enemigo del chico.

\- Si ama a Lucy san, eso significa que Lucy no puede sentir nada por Gray sama: ¡Amigo en el amor! ¡Juvia debe apoyarlo! – dijo feliz Juvia aunque su lógica no fuera muy fácil de entender para el resto que la observaba.

\- Así que el fueguito quería a la Bunny Girl, no me lo esperaba – dijo el dragón de metal para sorpresa de todos.

\- Gajeel tú no te das cuenta de nada – se quejo su novia con una sonrisa – pero debe estarlo pasando muy mal… - dijo en un tono triste – Lu chan usó el poder del rey de los espíritus para salvar a Natsu, pero aquel poder nunca es gratis... – todos se detuvieron serios a mirarla esperando que continuara poniéndola algo nerviosa – lo que quiero decir es que la última vez Lucy sacrificó a su espíritu Acuario para invocarlo y salvarnos a todos. El rey de los espíritus siempre pide un sacrificio a cambio de su poder, es la ley.

\- Claro tiene sentido… - dijo Erza meditándolo – la magia de Lucy se basa en contratos y leyes que se deben cumplir. Pero ¿qué fue lo que pidió esta vez? – las miradas volvieron a posarse en Levy que simplemente bajo la mirada con tristeza sin saber si responder…

…

…

\- Lu chan… Ella... ofreció… ofreció su vida… - esa frase sorprendió a todos los del gremio, incluso los que o estaban directamente en la conversación provocando un silencio general- pero los espíritus no pueden matar a su invocador, ni siquiera el rey puede olvidar una regla así.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esto y aunque no estaba muerta esa respuesta no la esperaban y no se atrevían a formular la pregunta que a todos les paso por la cabeza: ¿significaba que Lucy no volvería a despertar?

Fue entonces cuando la pequeña comenzó a relatar lo que aquel día había visto:

 _En la batalla días atrás, la gran cantidad de energía utilizada por Natsu provocó que la semilla demoniaca se desatará consumiéndolo casi por completo, solo tras saber que si acababa con Zeref sería también su final. Sus propios amigos se atrevieron a intentar detenerlo, consiguiendo terminar aun más lastimados de lo que ya se encontraban. Fue la voz de Lucy quien había logrado hacer que volviera en sí y solo cuando ella se acerco a él con el poder del rey de los espíritus, lo detuvo de matar a sangre fría al mago oscuro que tenía acorralado._

 _Una esfera espiritual había rodeado a ambos elevándolos en el cielo por algunos minutos, cuando se desvaneció Natsu ya no irradiaba ningún aura demoniaca, pero abrazaba a Lucy inconsciente mientras lloraba. Todos los presentes vieron como la esfera de luz que antes los había estado rodeando, se apodero del cuerpo de Lucy y luego paso en varias líneas al cuerpo del Dragon Slayer mientras él se aferraba más a ella._

 _Fue el veredicto del rey de los cielos el que los tranquilizó de esperar lo peor para su amiga:_

"… _lo cual vale tanto como tu vida, ese es tu precio a pagar mi amiga Lucy Heartfilia"_

Todos estaban en silencio después del relato de la pequeña genio del gremio. Y es que sólo Mavis, Zeref, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Charlie, Luxus, Gajeel y quien lo narraba se encontraban conscientes en el lugar cuando había ocurrido. Dos ya no se encontraban junto a ellos por un buen tiempo. Los siguientes dos tenían suerte de poder seguir conscientes en aquel momento. Los tres más pequeños no estaban a una distancia adecuada para lograr escuchar nada. El siguiente daba miedo casi todo el tiempo así que no le preguntarían. Y los dos restantes, solo habían alcanzado a escuchar lo que la enana narraba.

\- Eso no tiene sentido alguno – dijo Erza rompiendo el silencio – si simplemente fuera a no despertar… ¿no sería mejor simplemente acabar con ella después de todo? – Todos se quedaron en silencio al no saber que responderle y al cabo de algunos minutos en los que todos pensaban – ¿la llamo su amiga no?

\- Sí – le indico Levy – por eso mismo creo que Lu chan va a despertar… - sonrió con confianza – él les deseo suerte a ambos antes de irse.

Todos sonrieron en respuesta, solo había que tener fe de que la rubia no demoraría tanto en reponerse. Gajeel solo le sonrió a su pequeña novia y la acercó a él poniéndole una enorme mano sobre su cabeza felicitándola en silencio. Lentamente el ánimo de todo el gremio volvía a la normalidad, aunque aun nadie se atrevía a hablar.

\- ¿para qué desearle suerte a alguien quién no volvería a despertar? – volvió a meditar Erza muy concentrada – creo que todo indica que Lucy despertará uno de estos días. – reacciono con ánimo feliz de que había sido la descubridora de una gran verdad haciendo que todos estallaran en risas.

\- ¿No estamos esforzándonos en reparar el Gremio rápido para sorprenderla? – indico Mira con una sonrisa a todos – Si creyéramos que no fuera a despertar no nos esforzaríamos tanto – la sonrisa inocente que mostró después de haber dicho eso fue la que les hizo a todos recordar que debían ponerse a trabajar si querían que Fairy Tail estuviera en pie en un mes.

A unas cuadras del ruidoso gremio se podía apreciar el hospital de Magnolia, un imponente edificio de cuatro pisos rodeado de un parque con árboles en el cual siempre se juntaban las familias con los pacientes. Un ambiente tranquilo, que hasta hace dos días estaba plagado de Hadas heridas, pero ya después de 4 días de la tragedia y con la ayuda de la magia de Wendy, ya casi todos habían sido dados de alta con muchos vendajes y la promesa que seguro no cumplirían de descansar y cuidarse.

En la segunda planta, se encontraba la habitación de la maga rubia, se distinguía fácilmente por la cantidad de flores y regalos que la adornaban desde la puerta. Si la mirabas podías llevarte la impresión de que era una princesa durmiendo sobre un número exagerado de cómodas almohadas de plumas. Todos los días a esa habitación llegaban visitas, de todo tipo de visitas (si porque incluso Gildart y Jerall vestido de Mistogun se había dado una vuelta por ahí) y las enfermeras solo podían pensar que debía ser una chica muy alegre para tener tantos amigos. Pero lo más sorprendente era el joven que jamás se apartaba de ella. Había sido el mago de pelo rosa el que la había llevado en brazos y desde entonces las veces que se separaba de ella era para que las enfermeras la asearan y algunas veces cuando sus amigos venían a visitarla, relevándolo de la tarea auto impuesta aun cuando el no quisiera. No sin antes reclamar y refunfuñar que no era necesario que él se fuera a su casa a asear.

Ese día, en ese momento, se encontraba en la misma posición de los últimos días, en la silla al lado de la cama con el respaldo hacia adelante y sus brazos cruzados apoyados sobre él. Su cabeza descansando sobre ellos. La miraba fijamente, esperando que despertara. Los primeros días expectante, casi ansioso. Cada ruido le hacía levantar la cabeza con una sonrisa brillante, pero al cuarto día ya se había acostumbrado a cada ruido, cada detalle y sabia que todos ellos no eran Lucy. Su mirada era monótona y preocupada – vamos Lucy, despierta ya… - le dijo en un pequeño hilo de voz – es muy aburrido que solo te la pases durmiendo – suspiro y escondió su cara en sus brazos cerrando los ojos. Esperaría lo que fuera necesario, pero ¿no había nada que pudiera hacer para que despertara de una vez por todas? Traviesamente levanto un poco la cabeza revelando un solo ojo que le permitía verla, pero nada había cambiado. Suspiro más fuerte. Se quedo mirándola fijamente más tranquilo y resignado, la luz rojiza del atardecer le daba un brillo especial a la escena. Sin notarlo se sonrojo un poco y saco una de sus manos de su apoyo para acercarla hasta la de la joven – despierta… - le dijo suavemente alcanzando su mano y apretándola con cuidado – por favor – le pidió sin soltar su mano – te extra…

Un fuerte ruido y un saludo general lo sacaron de su mágico momento. Avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó la mano de la chica, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y levanto las manos – no estoy haciendo nada – dijo nervioso. Pero solo encontró a los chicos del gremio en la puerta sorprendidos de que respondiera así.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que hacías? – le pregunto curiosa Erza.

\- Si Natsu, ¿no te dijo Gildart que no debías poner un solo dedo sobre Lucy hasta que despertara? – se burlo el gato azul.

\- Que pervertido – se enojo la gata blanca desviando la mirada.

\- No hacía nada – se defendió el Dragon Slayer desviando la mirada con un ligero sonrojo.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – se rio la peliroja burlándose un poco de él.

\- Yo no estoy sonrojado – reclamo en un pequeño mojin, para sorpresa de todos, y volvió a su cómoda posición, pero con el asiento hacia el otro lado. - ¿Cómo va el gremio? – pregunto sintiéndose algo mas culpable de lo que esperaba.

\- Bien, es mejor que te quedes aquí – le respondió con una sonrisa burlona el chico de cabello azul- de todas formas siempre destruyes más de lo que ayudas.

\- De todas formas no iré a ninguna parte – le dijo sin ganas de pelear con él – no hasta que Lucy despierte – volvió a mirarla dormir con una expresión más seria y triste de las que solían ver en el chico.

\- ¿Me dejas volver a revisar a Lucy, Natsu? – pregunto la pequeña dragón del cielo con una sonrisa.

\- Claro – le dio espacio el chico con una sonrisa apoyándose en la ventana frente a la cama.

\- ¿Ahora hay que pedirte permiso para cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Lucy, eh? – Se volvió a burlar el mejor amigo – me pregunto qué le parecerá cuando despierte – la pregunta lo volvió a tomar por sorpresa y lo puso nervioso.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo hielitos – le respondió Natsu con una sonrisa de superioridad – Ni siquiera entiendo porque vienes todo el tiempo, ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás de mala porque Juvia se cansó de ti? - se burlo del hecho de que la chica de agua no estaba con ellos.

\- Es algo que tu no entenderías cerebro de fuego – le reclamo

\- Entiendo que se haya cansado de tu pésimo ánimo, ojos caídos – los dos comenzaron a mirarse feo dando inicio a lo que podía terminar en una pelea campal.

\- He terminado – dijo la chica de coletas interrumpiendo todo el jaleo que se estaba por armar, obteniendo la atención de los cinco sobre ella – Sigue con el cuerpo en perfectas condiciones y sus niveles de magia son normales.

\- si es así… ¿por qué no ha despertado? – preguntó la guerrera sin entender que era lo que no dejaba que su amiga abriera los ojos.

\- ¿Podría ser un encantamiento? – Preguntó la gata blanca – algo así como una maldición.

\- No… - la pobre pequeña no pudo alcanzar a responder negativamente porque la chica pelirroja le tapo la boca con ambas manos.

\- ¿y si probamos la única forma de despertar a una doncella encantada? – les preguntó a los dos chicos que se acercaron sumamente curiosos.

\- ¿Y cuál es? – pregunto la pequeña también curiosa.

\- Con un beso de amor – le dijo feliz Erza, a los que los tres se sonrojaron automáticamente – aunque el beso solo funcionará si Lucy también está enamorada de Natsu o no surgiría ningún efecto.

\- Seria una enorme desilusión para él sino despierta, ¿no? – dijo la gata en la reunión de mujeres que se había formado. Dejando a Natsu en un completo color tomate de la vergüenza.

\- ¡No haré algo como eso! – reclamo el dragón de fuego antes de saltar por la ventana dejando a los 4 amigos con la chica rubia.

\- Vaya… - dijo sorprendida la pelirroja mirando el espacio vacío que había dejado – se nos fue el príncipe… - miro al hombre que quedaba en esa habitación y sonrió - ¿quieres intentarlo Gray?

\- ¿por qué yo querría? – desvió la pregunta desviando la mirada y tragando saliva rápidamente para evitar sentirse nervioso.

\- Así que el otro día cuando te pregunte a donde iba y me mentiste fue porque venías a ver a Lucy, ¿eh? - le desenmascaró sorprendiendo a todos los presentes - ¿cuánto pensabas ocultarlo? – siguió presionándolo, obteniendo a un Happy que sentía unas enormes ganas de salir volando a contárselo a Natsu, pero Erza agarrando su cola se lo impidió.

\- tú no le dirás nada de esto ¿Entendiste? – le amenazo haciendo que el gatito llorara de miedo, mientras decía que sí con la cabeza.

\- No puedes culparlo de enamorarse de ella – habló un chico de lentes que se encontraba apoyado en la pared – mi Lucy es perfecta en todo aspecto, cualquiera que la conociera como yo, se enamoraría de ella.

\- Lograrás que vuelva a golpearte Loki – le advirtió a su ex compañero de prueba.

\- Oh no lo creo, ya lo hubiera hecho después de estos 4 hermosos días que hemos pasado juntos – se jacto el espíritu dejando sin comprender que ocurría a los demás.

En ese momento la puerta fue golpeada dejando entrar a Levy y Gajeel, con varias personas del gremio detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué están todos aquí? – pregunto nerviosa la niña.

\- Bueno una luz se vio desde el gremio así que pensamos en venir a ver si Lucy estaba bien – le respondió Levy - ¿no ha ocurrido nada?

\- No… - dijeron todos los que estaban dentro de la habitación, pero los recién llegados centraron su atención en el espíritu celestial que también se encontraba con ellos.

\- ¿Loki? – Le llamo la pequeña – tú debes saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo con Lucy. ¿El rey no te ha dicho nada? - la preocupación de la chica solo lo hizo sonreír.

\- Tranquila… - le puso la mano en la cabeza para disgusto de su novio – la conciencia de Lucy ha estado en el mundo celestial con nosotros estos cuatro días.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunto una iracunda Erza - ¿y no podías avisar? ¿tienes idea de lo mal que la hemos pasado pensando que… pensando que… - la chica no pudo terminar la pregunta porque los hombros le temblaban de ira, haciendo temblar a todos los presentes menos al mismo Loki simplemente se puso serio para responder.

\- No tenía ninguna razón para avisarles – les respondió tajantemente sorprendiendo a todos –Somos sus espíritus y tuvimos que ver como ella se sacrificaba sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Por mi y los demás que ella se quedará en nuestro mundo a salvo para siempre.

Todos miraron sorprendidos por las palabras de Loki, no eran capaces de proteger a Lucy y ella se había tenido que sacrificar por segunda vez. Para cualquiera de sus espíritus que le habían dado sus vidas a Lucy, era compresible pensar que la querían a salvo y a su lado para siempre. Para muchos de ellos era su primera amiga humana y para otros incluso más que eso.

Los movimientos y quejas de parte de la rubia durmiente fue la que paro la discusión, todos se dieron vuelta a mirarla para ver el momento exacto en que ella abría los ojos.

\- Hola… - dijo con una sonrisa al verlos a todos a su alrededor – oh Loki, me preocupe cuando simplemente desapareciste.

\- Quería asegurarme que todos sus amigos estuvieran esperándo al despertar porque lo único que quiero es verte feliz – le dijo tomando su mano y arrodillándose a su lado de manera principesca.

\- Tan bueno para ligar como siempre – le respondió con una sonrisa y una gota nerviosa en su frente. Miró a todos sus amigos del gremio - ¿cuánto tiempo dormí?

\- ¡Lu chan! – La abrazo su mejor amiga con efusividad – no tienes idea de los preocupada que estaba – la chica lloraba arrodillada sobre la cama de la rubia.

\- ¡Lucy! – la abrazo por el otro lado el gato azul.

\- Oh Levy lo siento, la verdad es que no me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado en el mundo de los espíritus – se rio la rubia nerviosa – pero mira – se emociono al mostrarle a su amiga y los demás lo que traía con ella del mundo espiritual, haciéndolas aparecer en una pequeña esfera brillante.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver las dos nuevas llaves doradas que la chica manejaba una era conocida por varios ahí, era la llave de Acuario que volvía a sus manos, la otra era una llave que tenía un diseño imponente y se veía demasiado sofisticada para ser una llave. Todos se acercaron a ver las llaves mientras ella les contaba lo que había ocurrido en el mundo de los espíritus y sus nuevos poderes.

En el exterior un Natsu corría en dirección al hospital, había aprovechado la salida para ir a su casa a tomar un baño rápido, después de todo no se había limpiado en todo el día y aprovecharía que con Erza cerca era imposible que algo le ocurriera a la rubia, pero quería volver rápido. Sin necesitar poner demasiada atención en lo que ocurría, se desvió de su camino saltando para evitar el golpe que iba dirigido hacia él sin ninguna duda.

\- ¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo – le grito el poco paciente joven para luego ver que quien lo había atacado era nada más ni nada menos que Loki.

\- Loki – sonrío al reconocerlo acercándose sin guardia alguna a lo que estuvo cerca de recibir otro golpe de parte del espíritu - ¿qué diablos te ocurre?

\- ¿qué ocurres dices? – se rio el guardián de la puerta de Leo – era mi forma de responder por lo que le provocaste a Lucy – le grito atacándolo de nuevo, pero esta vez el dragón lo recibió de lleno en la cara. A lo que el león se sintió un poco más satisfecho por lo que sonrió y bajo su mano.

\- Ya entiendo… - el mago de fuego no respondió - ¿tienes claro lo que Lucy estaba dispuesta a hacer por ti cierto? – Espero una respuesta que nunca llego – ¡diablos! responde Dragneel – ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y agarrándolo por la chaqueta para amenazarlo.

\- Sí… - le dijo el chico manteniéndose firme en el mismo lugar que había recibido el golpe incluso cuando su cabeza había comenzado a dejar un hilo de sangre por el daño – ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida…

\- No solo eso imbécil – le respondió apretando los dientes – estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida POR TI – le grito para luego soltarlo empujándolo – no lo olvides Natsu, fue por ti… - le dijo volviendo a tomar su compostura – la próxima vez yo mismo te mato…

Ante la amenaza simplemente lo miro serio, entendía su enojo, es más, él hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo si es que no hubiera sido peor, después de todo Loki era una persona tranquila la mayoría del tiempo. Él mismo se había estado culpando todos aquellos días mientras la miraba inconsciente. Solo mantuvo su mirada firme en forma de mostrar que su promesa de no volverla a dañar era cierta – no esperaría menos… - le respondió a lo que el ser celestial sonrió satisfecho.

\- Tal vez quieras apurarte al hospital – le dijo dándole la espalda mientras abría el portal que lo llevaría a su dimensión – aunque si quieres un consejo – continuo hablando, pero se detuvo al saber que el hiperactivo chico ya no estaba junto a él – seguro no pudo esperar un segundo a verla… - se rio el mujeriego mientras se ajustaba sus lentes – quisiera ver su expresión…

En el hospital todos estaban felices por el despertar de la maga celestial hablando de lo que había ocurrido y como todo había acabado. Sus nuevos poderes y la fiesta que se había efectuado en la dimensión mágica. Le mostraron sus regalos y las flores que le habían traído en varias ocasiones, le preguntaron cuáles eran sus favoritas.

\- Creo que me gustan aquellas – dijo señalando unas flores silvestres de diferentes colores que estaban puestas sin orden alguno en un florero en la esquina. Sorprendiendo a todos que eligiera esas por sobre todos los hermosos arreglos que tenía alrededor.

\- Esas son las que trajo Natsu – salto feliz el gato azul defendiendo a su amigo desde el regazo de la rubia.

\- jajaja ¿ah sí? – le pregunto nerviosa y confundida – ¿y quién es…

En ese momento se escucho un fuerte estruendo en el patio del hospital y pronto en la ventana apareció la figura del hombre del que hablaban con una brillante sonrisa de volver a verla.

\- … Natsu? – completo la pregunta para sorpresa de todos que se congelaron ante ambas sorpresas

* * *

 _Eso es todo por hoy, desde aquí la historia ira tomando varios cambios, después de todo nuestro Natsu tendrá que volver a recuperar su terreno en el corazón de Lucy. Y eso podrá ser más difícil de lo que creyó al no ser recordado para nada._

 _De aquí en adelante a veces subiré capítulos pequeños de sucesos no muy importantes para la historia, pero que explican algunas cosas que ocurrieron y muestra lo lindos que pueden ser los miembros masculinos de Fairy Tail (incluido Natsu). Bueno podrán distinguirlos porque los capítulos serán con subíndices._

 _Así que espero que sigan leyendo esta locura que salió de mi mente! Nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
